Mon bourreau de supérieur
by Youmiku
Summary: Levi est un éditeur qui travaille sans relâche jour et nuit. Son supérieur, inquiet, décide d'embaucher une personne pour l'assister dans son travaille. Aimant être seul, ce choix énerve au plus haut point notre petit éditeur, qui sera bien obligé de faire avec... Première fiction !
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour chers lecteur ! Je me présente, Youmiku pour vous servir, fidèle fervente d'Eren x Rivaille !

Ceci est ma première fiction sur ce site, alors oyez indulgent ! ;)

Je tiens à préciser que je sais bien que Levi ne s'appel pas Levi Rivaille mais porte le même nom que Mikasa, mais ceci no collait pas avec mon histoire... ;-;

Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise ! ^^

Tout le monde s'agitait bien gentiment et gaiement dans la maison d'édition de Trost.

Il était 9h45, et la journée était déjà bien entamée. Les employés allaient et venaient dans les couloirs et les petites pièces individuelles, ainsi que dans la salle des bureaux. Ils portaient dans leurs bras des dossiers, des fichiers, des classeurs, ou encore d'autres choses très utiles qu'il ne fallait absolument égarer sous aucun prétexte.

Dans un bureau un peu reculé du reste, un homme était assis dans un fauteuil de cuire confortable, et tapait sur le clavier de son ordinateur, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

A coté de lui, une tasse de café fumante, noir et serré comme il l'aimait, reposait à sa place habituelle. Elle était encore intacte, et n'avait eu aucun contacte avec les fines lèvres du travailleur.

Sur le bureau noir, se trouvait un montagne de fichier parfaitement empilés, sans aucune feuille qui ne dépassait, une imprimante, une boite transparente remplie de trombones, une plume de cygne décorative faite de ce qui semblait être du verre, quelques stylos dans un pot noir élégant prévu à cet effet, et un plaquette orné d'un nom écrit noir sur blanc : « L. Rivaille »

L'ordinateur était placé en diagonale, laissant à l'homme un panorama sur la porte d'entrée.

Il avait ce qu'on pourrait appeler des yeux glaçant. Ils étaient petits, et gris. Ils fixaient l'écran d'une façon désintéressés. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, rasés court à l'arrière et divisés en deux mèche sur son front. Il avait des doigts fins, se mouvant à un rythme parfaitement réguliers sur les touches blanches. Ses ongles étaient parfaitement limés, et finissaient ses doigts de façon élégante. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, sans aucune ride, et sa peau paraissait aussi douce que celle d'un très jeune enfant.

Il était habillé d'une chemise noir assez ouverte pour dévoiler le début de son torse, et ses manches étaient retroussée jusqu'au milieu de ses avant bras.

Il semblait énormément concentré sur son travaille, et de temps à autres, il prenait rapidement un dossier en main, puis le feuilletait, puis il en prenait un autre, le feuilletait à son tour, puis le reposait, avant de reprendre la course de ses doigt sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

Le bureau qu'il occupait était de loin l'un des plus confortables de la maison d'édition. Il avait pour lui tout seul ce qu'avait le droit d'utiliser six employés dans les salles de bureaux. Le silence était d'or, et tout était minutieusement rangé à sa place. Les murs étaient cachés par de grandes bibliothèques noires de marbres, le sol était recouvert d'un parquet brou de noix et dans son dos, le mur était pratiquement remplacé par une énorme baie vitrée qui illuminait la pièce dans ses moindres recoins.

Près de la porte d'entrée, un canapé en cuire noir jais décorait la pièce, légèrement en billais, de façon à ce que lui aussi, fasse parti intégrante du champ de vision de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Soudainement, le doux son des touches d'ordinateur s'effaça, laissant place à un silence de mort. L'homme que nous appellerons Rivaille, attrapa l'anse noire de sa tasse, la ramenant à ses fines lèvres, pour boire le liquide chaux presque brulant dont elle était remplie.

Il avait presque bouclé les dossiers dont il avait la charge. Il travaillait dessus depuis maintenant 48 heures, sans s'arrêter, buvant encore et encore du café, pour le maintenir debout. Rivaille n'aimait pas rendre ses dossiers en retard, comme il n'aimait pas être déranger, comme il n'aimait pas entendre ses collègues à travers ses murs, comme il n'aimait pas parler avec autrui. Dailleur, qu'aimait-il, Rivaille ?

D'un geste élégant, il reposa sa tasse noir exactement à sa place, puis se leva, du haut de son mètre soixante, pris un dossier posé sur son bureau et se dirigea vers la porte. Oui, Rivaille n'était certes pas très grand, mais cela ne lui empêchait pas de se faire respecter par les employés de tout le bureau. Il dégageait se qu'on appel un aura, ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait, qui dissuadait quiconque de lui adresser la parole si cela dépassait la barrière entre le travail et la vie privée.

Son visage n'affichait pas d'expression très attirante, mais plutôt quelque chose comme de l'ennuie ou de désintéressement.

Les employés préféraient l'éviter, et peu de gens lui adressait la parole. Mais ce n'était pas comme si ça le dérangeait, au contraire.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de son bureau, ses oreilles (si sensibles) furent agressées par le brouhaha incessant des employés.

Entre ceux qui parlaient de choses et d'autres près de la machine à café, ceux qui criaient au téléphone comme si ils s'adressaient à quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la salle et ceux qui discutaient entre eux, Rivaille ne savait pas lesquels il devait avoir le plus envie de tuer.

Mais ce qu'il savait, ce que personne ici ne pouvait travailler au meilleur de ses capacités. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Il accéléra le pas, évitant de temps en temps une femme pressée, un coursier, un homme au téléphone, et j'en passe. Pourquoi la salle des dossiers était elle si loin de son bureau. Il était obligé de traverser cette mer d'incapable et cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

La salle des dossiers était au fond d'un couloir, un peu reculée de tout, entre le bureau du directeur éditorial et des toilettes. A voir comme sa, on pourrait croire à un placard à balais, ou à quelque chose qui y ressemble, mais en fait, il s'agissait de l'entrepôt de rangement de tous les dossiers. Tous les employés étaient obligés de passer par cet endroit au moins une fois par jour, s'ils faisaient bien leurs travaille. Pas besoin de préciser que Rivaille y passait plusieurs fois par jour.

La salle des dossiers était gérée par une jeune secrétaire, toujours souriante, assise derrière son bureau, tapant gaiement sur le clavier de son ordinateur et sirotant de temps en temps une tasse de thé. Rivaille l'aimait bien, Petra. Elle au moins, elle travaillait vraiment. Même s'il ne connaissait pas vraiment le but du travaille de Petra, il était certains quelle ne jouait pas au solitaire sur son ordinateur, comme certains le faisait bien, pour ne pas nommer un certains Jean Kirschtein.

Il passa la porte de la salle des dossiers après avoir toqué. Petra était là, en face de lui, comme à son habitude, assise derrière son bureau. Elle avait glissée un serre-tête noir dans ses cheveux blonds mi-longs. Aujourd'hui, elle avait opté pour une petite robe verte kaki à poches. Elle avait croisé ses jambes de façon très élégante, et regardait son ordinateur, regardant de temps en temps les touches de son clavier. Elle tourna les yeux vers Rivaille quand il passa la porte, et lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Bonjour Levi. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Son prénom, pas beaucoup de personnes avaient le droit de le prononcer dans le milieu du travaille. Mais Petra faisait partie de celle qui avait l'immense honneur de pouvoir le faire sans recevoir un regard méprisant.

- Oui, un dossier à rendre.

Petra acquiesça silencieusement d'un geste de la tête, et se repositionna pour pouvoir être totalement en face de Rivaille. Celui-ci avança jusqu'à elle, puis posa le dossier qu'il tenait sur le bureau de la jeune femme. Elle le récupéra de ses doigts fins, et le feuilleta rapidement, pour vérifier que tout était encore dedans. Evidement, un dossier rendu par Rivaille était un dossier toujours complet et parfaitement neuf.

Petra fit un sourire franc et se leva afin de ranger le dossier dans une étagère parmi les autres, dans une boîte parmi les autres, au milieu d'autres dossiers.

- Bien merci, tout est en ordre.

Rivaille hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte, jusqu'à ce que Petra l'interpelle.

- Levi !

Le dénommé se retourna, enfonçant ses yeux gris sans expression dans ceux noisette de la jeune femme.

- Ne te surmène pas trop, tu devrais penser à prendre des vacances… Tu travaille beaucoup.

C'était vraiment très gentil de sa part, mais vraiment sans intérêt. Rivaille lui désigna un petit hochement de tête, puis sortit de la pièce, laissant la jeune femme seule, son dossier à la main.

Elle n'avait peut être pas totalement tord, mais jamais Rivaille n'admettrais qu'il avait besoin de repos. C'était pour les faibles, et il était bien la dernière personne à quémander quelques jours de repos.

A nouveau dans son bureau, Rivaille se remit à travailler sur les dossiers qu'il devait rendre au plus vite. Rivaille travaillait toujours vite, et bien. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que sa allait changer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il était sur le point de clôturer son dossier, on frappa trois coups à sa porte, nette et précise. Qui osait venir le déranger en pleins travaille ? La mauvaise humeur l'emportant de façon soudaine, Rivaille fronça les sourcils encore plus que d'habitude. Si cette personne venait le déranger pour autre chose que lui ramener du café, il ne promettait pas de la laisser partir en un seul morceau.

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur un grand homme blond, les épaules carrées, le dos droit, habillé d'un costar noir. Il arborait un sourire paternel, et dégageait une aura de bienveillance. Avec sa grande taille, il touchait presque le haut de l'encadrement de la porte. Ses mains se rejoignaient, croisées dans son dos.

Rivaille le regarda, l'interrogeant du regard.

Qu'est ce que le directeur éditorial, Erwin Smith, venait faire dans son bureau ?

Derrière lui, se tenait un jeune homme, d'une petite vingtaine d'années, pratiquement entièrement caché derrière le grand blond. Il semblait regarder tout autour de lui, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans une maison d'édition.

Le visage de Rivaille de fit encore plus ferme qu'avant, se voulant à la limite désagréable. Connaissant Erwin depuis trop longtemps, Rivaille savait que s'il lui souriait de cette façon paternelle, c'était que quelque chose de mauvais pour lui se préparait.

-Un problème, Erwin ?

Le grand blond se décala en direction du canapé de cuire, laissant donc à Rivaille une vue sur le jeune homme.

Rivaille posa ses yeux gris sur lui, le jugeant presque du regard. Il avait des cheveux bruns retombant sur son front, lui barrant presque la vue. Sa peau était légèrement bronzée contrastant avec celle très pâle de Rivaille. Ses yeux, pétillants, étaient des orbes vertes, profondes et envoutantes, remplie de vie. Etait-ce possible d'avoir des yeux aussi expressifs ? Rivaille se posait la question. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche ouverte jusqu'en dessous de ses clavicules, et un pantalon noir à peu près repassé.

Les mains du jeune garçon, au niveau de son entre jambe, se touchaient, se palpaient, se séparaient, se frottaient et se re-séparées pour mieux se retrouvées ensuite, preuve qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, à la limite du stressé. Rivaille le remarqua directement.

Toujours à son bureau, celui-ci croisa gracieusement les jambes avec de s'avachir un peu plus dans son fauteuil de cuire confortable. Il adressa un regard suspicieux à Erwin, les sourcils indéniablement froncés, ne comprenant décidément pas la situation.

- Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

Le ton de sa voix, froid et dur, ne fit pourtant pas reculer ou même sourciller le directeur éditorial. Il le connaissait trop bien pour ça.

Au contraire, le grand blond continua de sourire « bêtement », comme si la question de Rivaille était exactement ce qu'il attendait, ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus notre petit éditeur.

Erwin fit quelques pas en avant, jusqu'à se retrouver en face de Levi.

- Levi, nous avons remarqué que tu travaillais énormément en ce moment, sans prendre ne serais-ce qu'une seule minute à toi.

Le blond regarda Rivaille droit dans les yeux, attendant une réponse, ou du moins un signe qu'il l'écoutait. Mais il n'obtenu rien, seulement des yeux glaçant posés sur lui, et un regard dénué d'émotion quelconque.

Changeant de pied d'appuis, le blond toussota doucement, puis repris son monologue.

- Donc nous avons pensé que tu bénéficierais d'un assistant ! Comme ça, tu pourrais te reposer de temps en temps, et tu pourras éviter de tout faire tout seul.

Erwin arborait toujours son sourire fier de lui. De son côté, Rivaille leva un sourcil. Bénéficier d'une aide ? Sérieusement ? Et bien évidement, on ne lui demandait pas son avis.

Cette idée était complètement stupide, il n'avait aucunement besoin d'aide, et encore moins d'un gamin stressé comme lui. Rivaille était un grand garçon, il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Et puis comme il avait horreur qu'on le dérange quand il travaillait, c'était tout bonnement impossible qu'il travaille avec quelqu'un. A tous les coups, il allait parler, parler et encore parler, ou pire, déranger son bureau, ou faire tomber des choses par terre. Non, franchement, Rivaille préférait être seul.

Le grand blond continuait de regarder Rivaille avec son sourire tout bonnement inutile, pendant que celui-ci énumérait dans sa tête toutes les façons de tuer le directeur éditorial sans avoir de soucis avec la justice.

« Je te tuerais Erwin, je te tuerais » Pensait-il tout bas.

Il daigna tout de même relever les yeux vers le jeune brun, qui se balançait de façon très maladroite sur ses deux pieds. Il ne savait visiblement pas où se mettre, tant il se sentait mal alaise. Il sentait bien le regard du petit éditeur sur son visage, l'observant avec assistance, comme si on voulait le faire accuser un crime odieux. De plus, il sentait bien que Rivaille ne portait pas sur lui un regard plein de compassion, au contraire. Il se dit alors que ce petit homme était vraiment effrayant.

Rivaille le regarda avec un lever de sourcil dédaigneux comme si le jeune brun n'était rien d'autre qu'une tache sur un tapi blanc. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas sa place ici, et quelque chose qui était, juste ciel, exécrable. Il retourna de nouveau sur le grand blond, qui semblait avoir quelque peu perdu son sourire enfantin.

Levi, toujours les sourcils indéniablement froncés, s'adressa enfin à lui.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Erwin lança un regard au jeune garçon, et lui fit signe d'avancer pour se placer à côté de lui. Décidément, les choses se corsaient de plus en plus.

Le jeune brun regarda Erwin de ses grands yeux verts, déglutis assez discrètement, puis fit quelques pas lents et peu contrôlés afin de se retrouver à côté du grand blond.

Le brun continuait d'éviter indéniablement le regard de l'éditeur, se trémoussant sur lui-même, mal à l'aise.

- Levi, je te présente Eren Jäger ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, il sera ton assistant !

Rivaille ouvrit la bouche, un air impassible mais avec un soupçon de mécontentement sur le visage, s'apprêtant à parler, mais Erwin lui coupa la parole.

- C'est indiscutable !

Puis, le grand blond se tourna vers Eren, alors que Rivaille se remémorait toutes les assassinats imaginables d'Erwin imaginées un peu plus tôt, tentant tant bien que mal de se calmer, puis posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune brun, affichant un sourire paternel, toutefois plus compatissant que ceux réservés aux employés, et lui parla avec une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

- Je te souhaite bon courage ! En espérant que vous vous entendraient bien tous les deux !

Du courage, Eren allait en avoir bien besoin ! Déjà qu'il sentait que son cher éditeur n'avait pas l'aire commode, et ne semblait pas l'apprécier, il ne se doutait pas encore à quel point Rivaille pouvait être désagréable et sans pitié quand il le voulait. Il s'en rendrait surement vite compte.

Et puis, s'entendre bien ? Levi fronça encore plus les sourcils en entendant cette aberration. Erwin savait pourtant très bien que s'entendre avec Rivaille était quasiment impossible. A part si l'on était une femme, ou homme de ménage extrêmement compétant, et muet. C'était impératif, le silence.

Et visiblement, ses jours tranquilles et sans bruits inutiles et irritants étaient visiblement finit. Et tout sa a cause de ce môme. A moins que se soit de la faute d'Erwin. Ou de tout le monde. Ho et puis Rivaille s'en fichait, ce gosse n'avait rien à faire avec lui et c'était tout.

Sur ces douces paroles, Erwin salua Rivaille d'un geste de la main, un léger rictus moqueur sur le visage, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'éditeur, encore plus sur les nerfs qu'avant, puis se dirigea vers la porte avant de la franchir et de la refermer derrière lui dans un geste élégant.

Sérieusement, Erwin laissait Eren et Levi seul dans la même pièce, sans craindre de retrouver le corps du jeune assistant dans les bacs à ordures à l'arrière du bâtiment ?

Mais quand les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls, tout ne fut plus que silence.

Eren regardait discrètement Rivaille du coin de l'œil, n'osant pas vraiment se confronter à un regarde yeux dans les yeux.

Quand à lui, Levi soupira, puis continua d'écrire sur son ordinateur, sans un regard pour Eren.

Les minutes passèrent, et le jeune brun était toujours devant le bureau de l'éditeur, son les mains se rejoignant, et le regard fuyant, attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Rivaille perdit patience, ne supportant pas la présence d'une personne quelconque à ses côté pendant qu'il travail ait. Il se décida alors enfin à jeter un regard, aussi dédaigneux soit il, à Eren, droit comme un piquet devant lui.

-Hé, casse-toi gamin. J'ai réellement besoin de personne ici. Tu me gène.

Sa voix se fit froide et sèche, peut être un peut trop que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Mais il s'en fichait un peu, sachant que ce « gamin » le soulait vraiment au plus haut point.

Eren releva vivement la tête.

- M-mais, c'est le directeur éditorial qui m'a demandé de vous assister ! Je ne peux pas…

- Oui, je sais que c'est Erwin qui t'envoi ici ! Je ne suis pas complètement con. Mais tu vois, là, tu me dérange.

Alors que Rivaille s'attendait à ce qu'il baisse de nouveau les yeux et marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa « barbe », le jeune Eren lui tint tête, le regardant avec ses deux orbes vertes, déterminé.

- Alors laissez-moi faire quelque chose pour vous ! Je dois vous aider, et… Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser tomber un travaille qu'on me donne..!

Pas du genre ? Mais ça, Levi s'en fichait complètement, de quel genre il était. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'il sorte d'ici le plus rapidement possible, avant qu'il ne le fasse sortir lui-même par la peau du coup.

Mais bon, comme ce gosse semblait tant vouloir l'aider, pourquoi refuser… Bien évidement, pas à propos de travaille ! Le travaille de Rivaille était le travaille de Rivaille. C'était donc normal à ses yeux que se soit lui qui le fasse.

Le plus vieux soupira alors bruyamment, montrant à Eren à quel point il l'irritait. Ce pendant le gamin garda la tête haute.

Fichu gosse.

- Bon, gamin, si tu veux tant m'aider, commence par aller me chercher du café. Tu feras quelque chose d'utile.

Le dit gamin regarda un instant la tasse noir de Rivaille, posée sur son bureau, vide. Eren s'attendait à quelque chose de beaucoup plus important et significatif que ça, remplir une tasse de café. Mais puisque c'était ce que son « patron » lui demandait, il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis, il se sentirait peut être un peu plus utile après ça.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Eren sourit à l'éditeur, prenant sa tasse dans ses mains, heureux de rendre un petit service. Peut être que l'éditeur avait abandonné l'idée de se débarrasser de lui…

- D'accord, je reviens tout de suite monsieur Lev…

La langue de Rivaille claqua contre son palais, signe d'un irritement profond, coupant le jeune brun dans sa phrase, le retirant son sourire.

- Pour toi c'est monsieur Rivaille, gamin.

Eren regarda son supérieure pendant une ou deux secondes, incrédule. Rivaille ? C'était son nom de famille ? Comme le directeur éditorial l'appelait Levi, Eren pensait sérieusement que c'était le véritable nom de ce dernier.

Mais qu'il en soit ainsi. L'appeler par son nom ou son prénom ne changeait pas son travaille.

- Bien, monsieur Rivaille.

Il se retourna, et passa la porte du bureau, laissant le petit homme aux cheveux noirs de nouveau seul. Celui-ci poussa un nouveaux soupire, une nouvelle fois, et recommença à écrire sur son ordinateur, regardant de temps en temps un dossier ou un autre. Le calme était de retour. Mais pour combien de temps… Cette histoire allait ramener de gros soucis à Rivaille. Il en était persuadé.

Il se promit intérieurement, de réellement tuer Erwin quand il le recroiserait, lui et son sourire de grand gamin.

Fin chap 1 ! J'espère que cela vous à plu ! Si oui (ou non) un petit commentaire ? ^w^


	2. Chapter 2 rencontre

**Bonjour ! Vous avez bien profité de votre jour férié ?**

**Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir reçu plusieurs review, ça fait plaisir ! Et puis elles m'ont vraiment encouragées ! **

**On m'a plusieurs fois dit qu'il était rare de voir une fiction du point de vue de Levi, et je suis d'accord. Cependant, comme vous allez le voir, ce n'est pas tout le temps du point de vue de Levi. Des fois ce sera Eren, ou peut être d'autres personnages, à voir.**

**Maintenant je vais répondre aux review ! ^^**

**boadicee : Je suis d'accord pour la laisse x) Mais Eren va évoluer et prendre confiance ! ;) Mais oui il a du courage, ça c'est sur ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci pour ta review !**

**S-Lay L**

**Je sais bien que ce n'est pas par ce qu'ils ont le même nom qu'ils sont de la même famille, mais sur le coup je n'ai pas pensé à ça, c'est vrais. Ensuite pour ce qui est de la présentation, je suis vraiment désolée si ce n'est pas très lisible, mais c'était mon tout premier chapitre de ma toute première fic sur ce site, alors je vais surement avoir le temps d'apprendre là dessus et de plus y travailler. Oui c'est vrais, j'ai écrit son nom en katakana, et je m'en suis rendu compte. Mais maintenant je ne peux plus changer, alors merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer. Je ferais Levi Ackerman dans ma prochaine fic. Pour les fautes d'orthographe, je vais faire plus attention. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Et merci pour ta review constructive.**

**LoloSawyer**

**Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait drôlement plaisir !**

**Moi aussi j'aime bien le fait de faire ça dans une maison d'édition, ça me donne pleins d'idées ! Levi compte tuer Erwin, mais je pense que c'est bien normal xD Eren va bien en baver, oui ! Ca c'est sur, avec le caractère de Levi ! Je suis contente que sa t'ai plus, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

**Kaelinka**

**Ouais Eren parait super stressé, mais je peaufinerais plus dessus pour le rendre quand même un peu moins coincé ! x) Et puis au fur et à mesure il prendra du caractère ! Merci pour ta review ! Et je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'orthographe ! "**

**Ruizu-chan**

**Ta review m'a fait plaisir et ce n'est pas grave si tu n'en écrit pas beaucoup, moi ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Pour ce qui est des description, je fais vraiment de mon mieux, donc je suis contente que sa te plaise ! j'espère que tu aimeras ! **

Chapitre 2

Eren avançait à grands pas en direction de la cafétéria, où il pourrait remplir la tasse don supérieur. Tout en marchant, il observait attentivement les bureaux communs, remplis et très attractifs. Des hommes et des femmes s'activaient et travaillaient à une vitesse hallucinante.

Certes cet endroit était très bruyant, avec tous ces gens qui parlaient et criaient presque en même temps, mais Eren, n'y voyait que de la bonne humeur.

Il aimait les endroits comme sa, bruyant, mais reflétant l'entente et le travaille de groupe. La maison d'édition de Trost était connue pour sa. Pour sa vivacité et son fournissement de travaille sans égale.

Eren avait souvent réfléchis, et plus tard, il souhaitait se retrouver là, parmi ces hommes et ces femmes, dans cette maison, à passer coup de fils sur coup de fil, gérer les écrivains débutant, rédiger des dossiers et des articles pour de grands magasins ou journaux…

C'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais en attendant, il était là, sa tasse de café à la main, immobile en plein milieu du passage. Il avait encore du chemin à faire avant d'être assis à une des ces place.

Soudain, une femme pressée poussant un chariot remplit de dossier devant elle, manqua de percuter Eren, et dériva au dernier moment, pénétrant dans la grande pièce sans porte.

- Attention jeune homme ! Ne reste pas planté là en plein milieu du chemin, c'est dangereux tu sais !

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire avant de prendre appuis sur ses pieds en d'entrer dans la grande pièce, en criant quelque chose qu'Eren entendit à peine.

Il jeta un œil à sa tasse, et se dit que s'il ne la ramenait pas vite à Rivaille, il allait se faire passer un savon. Simple intuition.

Il reprit le pas plus rapidement, se rendant à la machine à café.

Après un couloir à traverser, il arriva devant une porte « cafétéria ». Sans toquer, évidement, il enclencha et rentra dans la pièce.

S'attendant à une petite pièce simple avec un ou deux distributeurs et quelques siège, quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Eren en se trouvant dans l'encadrement d'une pièce plutôt grande, avec plusieurs fauteuils qui semblaient très confortables, un table, et une télé à écran plat. C'était vraiment ça la cafeteria ? Aucune objection.

Sur le fauteuil central se trouvait une femme brune, assise, regardant un film qui semblait passionnant qui passait sur la télé. Elle était penchée en avant, se rongeant l'ongle de son pouce droit. Ses yeux bruns tremblaient d'excitation derrière sa fine paire de lunettes, fixant l'écran plat. Elle avait les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, et était habillé d'un simple t-shirt noir avec un petit cadran en verre accroché à tout à gauche de son haut, au niveau de sa poitrine. « Hanji Zoe. Editrice en chef de la rubrique voyage ».

Elle semblait tellement absorbée par le film, qu'elle ne parut même pas faire attention au jeune brun.

Celui-ci, trouvant cette situation parfaite pour engager une conversation, et peut être, commencer à se créer des liens amicaux avec les employés de la maison, fit quelques pas en direction du fauteuil de cette Hanji Zoe.

Une fois juste à côté, la jeune femme ne l'avait toujours pas regardé. Alors il décida de s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle sur le fauteuil. Quand il y posa ses fesses, il se fit intérieurement la réflexion qu'il était bien confortable.

La jeune femme lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, comme pour vérifier qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui s'était assis à côté d'elle. Cependant, elle retourna vite à l'écran, se rongeant toujours l'ongle du pouce, comme si de rien n'était.

Alors Eren la regarda pendant un petit moment, attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Ce qui n'arriva pas.

En la regardant, Eren se sentait déjà plus confiant vis-à-vis d'elle, par apport à son supérieur. Il se sentait plus prêt à lui parler et à essayer de faire ami-ami avec elle. Elle avait l'aire plutôt sympa, avec ses grands yeux bruns qui fixaient l'écran comme la huitième merveille du monde.

Par contre, avec Rivaille, Eren ne se sentait absolument pas à l'aise, loin de là. Quand il était avec lui, il avait plutôt envie de fuir. Surtout quand il avait posé ses yeux glacials sur lui.

Eren frémit : ce gars était vraiment effrayant, même avec le peu qu'il avait vu.

Il secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche, pour retirer cette image de sa tête.

Quand il voulut adresser un mot à la fameuse Hanji, pour saluer, il n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot, qu'il reçut assez violement la paume d'une main contre sa bouche.

Eren ouvrit un peu plus grand les yeux. La jeune femme, toujours regardant l'écran, avait abattu sa main contre la bouche d'Eren, comme pour l'empêcher de parler.

Elle dit alors tout doucement, s'adressant à Eren :

-Cht… C'est le meilleur passage !

Eren, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait, détourna lentement ses yeux verts en direction de la télé.

Il n'y avait rien de vraiment intéressant. Seulement une girafe tout à fait banale qui mangeait les feuille d'un arbre. Eren regarda Hanji, qui elle, semblait plongée, voir même hypnotisée par le film. Soudain, une lionne venue de nulle part sauta sur le postérieur de la girafe, en le mordant de toutes ses forces.

Eren regardait l'écran sans grand intérêt, alors que la jeune femme, elle, lâcha un petit cri d'excitation, ses yeux s'illuminant. Plusieurs autres lionnes apparurent, et encerclèrent la girafe avant de lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher la peau. Le pauvre animal se débâtait comme il pouvait, essayant tant bien que mal de se défaire de l'emprise des lionnes.

Eren jeta à nouveau un regard vers Hanji. Elle avait la même expression que plutôt, et semblait dévorer le film des yeux.

Eren ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Une rédactrice en chef était en train de regarder un film à la cafétéria ? C'était pour le travail ?

Soudain, la télé s'éteignit d'un coup, ramenant le silence dans la pièce ainsi que l'écran noir. La jeune brune retira sa main de la bouche d'Eren avant de se lever et d'épousseter ses habits après s'être étirée bruyamment. Puis, comme si elle s'était souvenue du jeune homme qui avait faillit interrompre son instant télé, elle se retourna d'un coup vers Eren, le faisant sursauter légèrement, en lui adressant un grand sourire à pleine dents.

- Ho ! Salut toi ! Tu es nouveau ici ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu !

Eren se releva et se mit face à la jeune femme en lui tendant une main.

- Je m'appelle Eren Jager. Je suis ici en tant qu'assistant de monsieur Rivaille. Et vous vous êtes… Hanji Zoe ! Dit-il tout en regardant le badge de la brune, en lui adressant un sourire.

Celle-ci baissa ses yeux vers le petit cadran de verre avant de faire un sourire encore plus grand.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Enchanté, Eren !

Elle lui serra la main, un peu plus fort que ce qu'il attendait. En tout cas, elle avait l'air plutôt sympa, c'était un bon point. Eren avait eu peur d'être venu adresser la parole à quelqu'un qui allait le regarder de haut juste par ce qu'il était un simple assistant. Mais non. Elle se contentait de lui faire un sourire incroyablement grand.

- Alors comme ça tu es l'assistant de Levi ?! Alors c'est toi ! Erwin m'en avait parlé, je m'en souviens maintenant ! Je m'étais même dit que c'était une bonne idée et qu'on allait pouvoir bien rire ici !

En disant ça, elle éclata de rire, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Elle était vraiment pleine de vie celle là.

Cependant, ces paroles inquiétèrent légèrement Eren. Pourquoi allaient-ils bien rire ? Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle à se faire martyrisé par une personne qui avait quasiment tous les pouvoirs sur vous. Tous les pouvoirs sur votre salaire aussi…

Voyant le regard pas très rassuré d'Eren, Hanji se reprit vite, lui tapotant vivement l'épaule, un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Même si il ne le montre vraiment pas, Levi à bon fond ! C'est vrais qu'il est très souvent en train de tirer la tête et de recadrer tout le monde, mais crois moi, c'est un petit chaton à l'intérieur !

Un petit chaton ? Non, décidément, Eren n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer son supérieur en chibi avec des oreilles et une queue de chat avec pleins de petits cœur rose autours. Ca donnait froid dans le dos. Finalement, Hanji se dirigea vers la sortie, avant de lancer un dernier regard à Eren. Elle souriait toujours autant.

- Enfin, peut être que tu auras l'occasion de le remarquer, qui sait !

Sur ce, elle repartit en fermant la porte, non sans faire un petit signe de la main à Eren avant.

Celui-ci ne pouvait pas concevoir que la personne froide à laquelle il avait été confronté pouvait être intérieurement comme ça. Ce mec détestait la vie et tout ce qui allait avec et c'était tout ! Ca se voyait, pas la peine de lui trouver des bons côté par ci par là. Et puis même, Eren ne voulait pas le savoir, il n'en avait pas besoin ! Il ne voulait pas faire ami-ami avec son supérieur. Il préférait encore se tenir à l'écart de cet être à l'aura si oppressante. Flippant.

Dans son bureau, l'éditeur continuait son travail, les yeux rivés sur son écran, et les doigts frappants de plus en plus vite les touches du clavier. Le silence était revenu, il en avait presque oublié le gamin. Ce sale gosse était vraiment une source d'ennuie. Il était bien éditeur, non ? Il n'avait pas signé et ne recevait pas sa paie pour babysitting, n'est ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ce morveux s'était retrouvé à son bureau à devoir lui coller les basques ? Et puis la façon dont il lui avait « tenu » tête l'avait vraiment irrité. Il ne promit de lui faire payer ça plus tard.

Il appuya sur la touche enter, puis fait craquer ses doigts et sa nuque. Le fameux dossier était maintenant pratiquement bouclé. Plus que les finitions, puis il pourrait le rendre en mains propres à Erwin. Dailleur, il faudra qu'il se note dans un coin de sa tête d'essayer de se retenir de le tuer pour le coup qu'il lui avait fait. Du moins pour l'instant.

Pour finir son dossier, rien de mieux que quelques gorgées de café pour reprendre de l'entrain.

C'est alors qu'il avança sa main près de l'endroit précis où était normalement posée la tasse noir, qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas là. Ou plutôt que la tasse n'était toujours pas là. Il resserra petit à petit son poing dans le vide. Mais où était ce fichu gamin ? Il regarda l'heure en bas à gauche de son ordinateur. Ca faisait déjà 13 minutes que ce gosse était partit avec sa tasse de café. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait non de dieux ? La cafétéria était juste au bout du couloir, et en plus, c'était indiqué. Il ne s'était tout de même pas perdu en chemin, si ?

C'est avec énervement qu'il se décida à se lever de son fauteuil si confortable pour aller chercher ce gamin, par la peau du cul s'il le fallait, pour le ramener ici, avec son café. Il ne pensait pas vraiment en venir à ça, mais il était possible que ce gosse ne revienne plus.

Arpentant les couloirs en évitant les employés, il arriva jusqu'au couloir de la cafétéria.

Alors qu'il avançait, il vit une brunette avec des lunettes sortir par la porte, son sourire habituellement gravé sur ses lèvres. Au début il essaya de longer le mur pour léviter, ne voulant pas rentrer dans ses monologues si chiant et désintéressant. Très peu pour lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, et elle faisait parties des rares personnes pouvant l'appeler par son nom. C'était plutôt qu'elle était horriblement collante et qu'elle était très, très bruyante. Mais mise à part ça, sa allait. Elle était juste à la limite du chiant.

Mais là, il n'avait pas le temps de l'écouter piailler, il devait retrouver ce gosse avant toute chose.

Mais malgré ça, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, et agrandit son sourire en le voyant. Elle s'écria au beau milieu du couloir :

- Leviiiii !

Ho merde. Voila quelle se rapprochait de lui maintenant.

- Casse-toi quatre-yeux. J'ai quelque chose à faire.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu passer à côté d'elle sans engager plus la conversation, la jeune femme fit un saut à pieds joins, pour se retrouver en face de lui. Barrage. Levi essaya de passer à côté dans un mouvement fin, mais elle lui bloqua encore le passage.

- Bon, tu veux quoi ?

- Tu cherche ton assistant ?

Levi releva la tête vers elle, plongeant ses yeux gris dans ceux bruns de la femme, derrière ses lunettes, ce qui ne l'impressionnât pas plus que ça. Elle était surement la seule personne avec Erwin à s'être habitué à ça.

Levi plissa les yeux. Comment elle savait ça ? Si elle l'avait vu, autant lui demander où, il économiserait du temps.

- Oui. Où est-il ?

- Hé bien j'étais en train de regarder un film super intéressant sur la vie des animaux d'Afrique quand…

Levi l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et fermant les yeux une secondes, puis les rouvrit en lui lançant un regard froid et ennuyé.

- Viens-en au fait.

- Il est à la cafétéria ! Dit-elle dans un grand sourire. Dailleur il est super sympa ! Et puis, il est très mignon aussi ! Peut être qu'Erwin l'a engagé pour ça ! Quoi que, Erwin ne doit surement pas faire les choses de cette façon là… Et toi tu le trouves comment, hein ?

- Je m'en fous.

Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait, il s'apprêta à couper court à leur « conversation » pour franchir la porte à quelque mètres de lui pour rejoindre le mioche et lui lancer une regard glacial pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à parler à quelqu'un quand il lui demander d'aller chercher son café. C'était une perte de temps, et pendant ce temps, c'était Levi qui attendait sa tasse dans son bureau.

Cependant, il fut coupé dans son action par une voie féminine connue derrière Hanji.

- Levi ! Hanji !

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent, et virent Petra arriver à grand pas vers eux, un dossier brun dans les mains avec inscrit en lettres de capitales rouges dessus « IMPORTANT ».

En regardant ce qu'elle avait entre les mains, l'éditeur leva un sourcil. Qu'est ce que c'était encore ? Il espéra juste que ce n'était pas pour lui.

- Haaa ! Bonjour Petra ! Tu as l'air en forme dis moi ! Qu4est ce qui t'amène en dehors de ton bureau, dis moi !

- Erwin est passé en catastrophe et il m'a chargé de remettre le plus vite possible un dossier à Levi pour qu'il s'en occupe.

Elle se retourna vers lui et lui tendit le dossier avec un air désolé sur le visage.

- Essaye de le faire le plus vite possible, c'est vraiment très important !

Le seul homme présent leva un sourcil, puis prit le dossier dans ses mains et lit mit sous son bras, avec indifférence.

- Pourquoi il est pas venu me le ramener lui-même ?

- Il est en ce moment même en réunion, et il a réussi à en sortir deux petite secondes, juste le temps de me le donner et de repartir !

- Je vois. Je vais faire vite alors. Sur quoi ça porte ?

- Aucune idée !

Hanji lança un regard moqueur à Levi. Avant de s'écarter, en leurs faisant à tous les deux un signe de la main, en disant qu'elle devait continuer à travailler. Petra en fit de même et retourna à son poste.

L'éditeur soupira brièvement, puis poursuivit sa route en direction de la cafétéria, maintenant à deux pas seulement de lui. De toute façon, se disait il, un dossier de plus ou un de moins, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose.

Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, il sentit sa main qui était pourtant sur la poignée, partir. Il avança en même temps, mais c'était sans compter sur la personne de l'autre côté qui fit de même, visiblement pressée.

Avec Levi qui avançait d'un côté et l'autre qui en faisait de même de l'autre côté, ils ne comprirent pas ce qu'il se passa quand ils se rentrèrent violement dedans l'un dans l'autre ce qui fit renverser la moitié du café brulant de l'un sur le dossier à rendre d'urgence de l'autre. Sacrilège.

Levi recula d'un pas, tenant dans ses mains le dossier maintenant illisible et fichu. Il releva les yeux vers Eren, la tasse noire à la main, et son autre main sur la bouche, les yeux grands ouverts. Qu'est ce qu'il avait foutu ?!

Levi le regardait avec un regard si effrayant qu'Eren avait envi de disparaître, et maintenant !

**J'avoue que je préfère le chapitre 1, mais j'aime bien celui-là aussi ! ^^ **

**Si ça vous à plu (ou pas) review ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis tout d'abord désolée de poster ce chapitre en retard, mais je suis tombée très malade il y a plusieurs jours, (39/40 de fièvre tout ça…) Donc bon ! Dailleur en ce moment même, je suis toujours malade, ce qui m'a autant empêché de publier que d'écrire ! **

**De plus, moi et toute ma bonne volonté, j'ai voulu poster mon chapitre à 2 reprises ! Une fois hier, mais mon ordi à refusé ! Hou le méchant ! (ordi : huhu…) Et une fois il y a 10 linutes, et à cause d'un fausse manip, ça a fait n'importe quoi ! **

**Ce chapitre est aussi long que ceux d'avant, grosso modo.**

**Je pense maintenant faire environ 1 chapitre par semaine ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour m'y tenir !**

**En tout cas merci beaucoup pour vos review qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir !**

**(ps : je voulais aussi poser une question ! comme je suis nouvelle, quand il y a marqué : "vie de mon fichier 81 jours", ça veut dire qu'il sera supprimé dans 81 jours ? Comment y remédié ? Merci d'avance !)**

** (Je suppose que c'est anonyme… je crois .. ?) : **Salut salut ! Ta revieww m'a fait chaud au cœur, merci ! *-* Je fais de mon mieux pour les descriptions ! ^^ Pour Eren, oui, il est dans la merde, mais ne t'en fais pas, Levi va essayer de se canaliser au maximum. Enfin, au maximum de ce que Levi est capable de faire ! Ho ! Et j'ai regardé directement après les yeux dans l'opening ! Tu as raison ! Mais je préfère garder les yeux gris ) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ^^

**S-Lay L : **Salut ! Ouais, je fais de mon mieux pour les fautes stupides, mais bon, certaines passent quand même, surtout celle là ! Ha non ! Si Eren meurt ça ne va pas, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Mais tu sais, moi qui ne suis pas maladroite, si je sort de quelque part et que quelqu'un d'autre traverse cette porte au même moment, surtout si la porte est légère, je te promet qu'on se rentre facilement dedans x) Merci de ta review, j'espère que ça te plaira !

**LoloSawyer : **Salut ! Moi aussi je m'endort devant un documentaire animalier ! xD Ne t'inquiète pas trop, Eren s'en sortira vivant, Levi ne veut pas trop de problèmes avec la justice ! x) Merci de ton super commentaire, et j'espère que ça te plaira ! :)

**ShamtheRipper : **Salut ! Ouais, peut être que c'est un peu trop détaillé... ^^" Merci de ton supaaa commentaire qui fait chaud au coeur ! J'espère que ça te plaira tout autant ! Oui c'est vrais que ça avance surement ! Mais je préfère ça ! ^^ (Mais c'est vrais que je me pose quand même des questions sur : "hm... trouver un bon truc *-* ") Enfin, bonne lecture ! ^^

Chapitre 3

Aujourd'hui était censé être une journée agréable.

Eren allait pouvoir commencer sa première journée de travail avec un grand éditeur qui s'était déjà occupé de plusieurs grands romans très connus. Comme plus tard Eren voulait devenir éditeur à son tout, qu'elle n'était pas sa joie lorsqu'il avait dégoté cet emploie !

Même si il n'allait surement qu'agrafer des copies entres-elles, ou faire des allés retours dans les couloirs, il était heureux de pouvoir être là, avec tous ces éditeurs.

Et évidement, il avait prévu de continuer comme ça longtemps ! Pour peut être que la personne pour laquelle il travaillait donne un avis favorable pour la suite de son parcourt !

Mais alors pourquoi, se trouvait il devant ce fameux éditeur, qui lui lançait des éclaires avec ses yeux gris orageux, comme si il allait réellement le tuer sans aucun était d'âme ?

Rivaille faisait peur. Très peur. Eren, la main plaquée sur sa bouche, était presque trop tétanisé pour esquisser le moindre mouvement.

En face de lui, son supérieur le regardait droit dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés, et le dossier en bout de bras qui s'égouttait. Le café dont il était noyé gouttait sur le sol de façon régulière. Il devait être brulant !

Eren voulut s'excuser immédiatement, pour essayer de calmer la situation, ou du moins, ce qu'il pouvait encore espérer calmer. Par ce que vu le regard que lui offrait Levi, il allait visiblement périr, ici et maintenant. Le jeune brun s'avança vers l'autre, avançant sa main vers le dossier, mais Rivaille leva sa main, comme pour lui faire signe d'arrêter son geste, dans l'immédiat.

- M-Monsieur, je suis vraiment déso…

- Ecoute-moi bien gamin… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire là ? Ce putain de dossier était à rendre de toute urgence à Erwin. Est-ce que tu pense une seule seconde que j'ai le temps de m'occuper de tes putains de conneries ?

Levi avait lâché ça sur un ton froid, glacial, qui donna des frissons à Eren. Un dossier d'urgence ? Il avait décidément vraiment merdé.

- N-Non, mais…

- Ferme-la.

Le coupa Levi en fermant ses yeux, comme pour se calmer un peu, avant de regagner ce visage froid et distant. Eren pouvait quand même bien percevoir cette lueur de colère intense envers lui… Il allait mordre la poussière. Le plus jeune déglutit.

- Je te préviens, tu vas morfler ! Je vais pas laisser passer ça, espèce d'incapable. Maintenant va dans mon bureau tout de suite, je ne veux pas te voir. Si jamais tu touche à quelque chose, je te tue !

L'éditeur passa à coté d'Eren sans manquer de le bousculer au passage, en récupérant sa tasse. Il ferma la porte de la cafétéria derrière lui en la claquant. Nouveau signe d'énervement.

Eren sursauta au claquement de porte, avant de se retrouver seul dans le couloir. Il vannait de faire une énorme bêtise, et n'avait aucune idée de comment la réparer. Maintenant, son supérieur le détestait surement, alors que ça ne faisait même pas une heure qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. De plus, il était persuadé que Rivaille partait surement d'un principe comme : « la première impression est toujours la meilleure ».

Sans une pensée de plus, Eren partit en direction du bureau de Levi, en accélérant le pas au maximum. Pas qu'il voulait se soumettre à Levi, loin de là, mais dans l'immédiat, faire ce qu'il disait semblait être de loin la meilleure solution.

Il pénétra dans le bureau complètement silencieux, et après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, décida de s'asseoir sur le canapé noir de cuire à sa gauche, et d'attendre Rivaille en faisant ce qu'il lui avait nettement demandé de faire : « ne toucher à rien ». Ca au moins, il était sur d'y arriver.

Au bout de 5 minutes, Eren décida de sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Il l'avait sentit vibrer plusieurs fois contre sa cuisse pendant qu'il parlait avec Erwin avant de rencontrer Rivaille, mais depuis, il avait complètement oublié son existence.

Il vit alors qu'il avait bien plusieurs messages. 4 de Mikasa, sa grande sœur adoptive et surprotectrice, et 1 d'Armin, son meilleur ami. Les messages en question demandaient simplement si tout se passait bien, et s'il se plaisait. « S'ils savaient » Pensa Eren. S'ils savaient qu'il avait rencontré l'être le plus froid du monde, et qu'il n'avait en rien arrangeait les choses.

Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche, se disant qu'il répondrait plus tard.

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Rivaille, qui alla jusqu'à son bureau, déposant délicatement la tasse à son endroit précis. Puis, après s'être confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, il lança un regard à Eren, semblant plus énervé par sa présence qu'autre chose. Pour pas changer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi ? Au lieu de larver comme ça sur mon fauteuil, va plutôt chercher un double du dossier qu'il ma donné que tu as _malencontreusement _foutu en l'air !

- Mais vous m'avez dit de…

- On s'en fout ! Prend des initiatives ! Bouges tes fesses et vas dans le bureau d'Erwin !

Levi lâcha un regard remplis de foudre à Eren, qui se leva et sortit de la pièce, légèrement contrarié. « Vas dans mon bureau ! », « Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? », « va chez Erwin ! » il fallait savoir ! Il ne devait pas faire de conneries, tout en faisant ce qu'il disait, tout en prenant des initiatives ?!

Il accélérait le pas, jusqu'à arriver au bureau d'Erwin. Il voulut toquer, mais sur la porte, une feuille était scotchée de ses quatre coins, avec marqué à l'ancre bleu d'une écriture claire : « Réunion en salle T212, de retour à 11h45 ». Eren regarda sa montre : 10h et des poussières. Ca, c'était extrêmement problématique. Comment allait-il faire ? Si il retournait vers Rivaille les mains vide, c'était sur qu'il allait s'en prendre plein la figure. Et s'il lui disait qu'il était en réunion, il allait sûrement lui dire qu'il devait se débrouiller seul, et que c'était de sa faute. Par ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perturber la réunion du directeur éditorial pour ça ! Qu'allait-il faire…

Il fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même essayant tant bien que mal de trouver une solution à son problème. Cependant, il ne voyait vraiment rien qui pourrait être susceptible de l'aider.

Au pire, ce n'était pas grave s'il rentrait seulement pendant deux petites, minuscules secondes dans la salle de réunion. Et puis Erwin comprendrait, non ?

Eren se décida finalement, puis partit d'un pas moins sûr qu'avant. Il repassa devant les bureaux communs, qu'il traversa pour se rendre jusqu'à l'ascenseur de l'autre côté. Il eut bien le temps de regarder par-dessus les épaules de plusieurs personnes, pour voir ce qu'elles faisaient. Celles au téléphone prenaient des notes, ceux qui travaillent sur des textes les lisaient plusieurs fois, avec des boules quies dans les oreilles pour être plus au calme, et d'autre tapaient des textes étonnamment longs sur leurs ordinateurs, ce qu'Eren décrivit comme des rapports quelconque.

Quand il arriva à l'ascenseur, il appuya sur le petit bouton gris et fut surpris de voir l'engin arriver dans la seconde qui suivait. Il était déjà là ? Peu importait. Il entra dedans, et alors que les portes se refermaient, il entendit une voix, venant d'en face de lui.

- Dans l'ascenseur, attendez !

Eren mit sa main entre les portes qui se refermaient peu à peu, et celles si se rouvrirent directement.

Une jeune femme brune rentra alors dedans, remerciant Eren. Elle avait deux couettes plutôt courtes, et des taches de rousseurs au dessus du nez et un peu sur les joues. Son teint était plutôt mat, ce qui rendait bien à côté de celui d'Eren.

Il y eut un petit silence entre eux deux alors que les portes se refermaient. Puis :

- Tu vas à quel étage ?

- Je vais dans la salle T212, c'est à quel étage ?

- Quatrième, comme moi.

La jeune femme appuya sur le bouton numéro 4, alors que l'ascenseur se mettait en marche.

- C'est bizarre, je me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu !

- Je suis arrivé aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça.

- ho, je vois ! C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Eren. Et toi ?

- Ymir.

- Tu travailles dans les bureaux communs ?

- Ouais, avec les jeunes écrivains de romans policier. Pourquoi ?

- Ho nan, juste comme ça.

- Et toi tu fais quoi ?

- Moi je suis l'assistant de monsieur Rivaille…

- Naaan, sérieux ? Tu dois morfler !

- C'est vrais que dans le genre « patron cool », on a fait mieux.

- Je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! Perso je l'approche pas trop, il est flippant ce mec ! On a l'impression qu'il déteste tout le monde.

- Ouais…

- Au fait, tu connais personne ici ?

- J'ai rencontré Hanji Zoe tout à l'heure, mais sinon, on peut dire que je connais personne, oui !

- Ce midi, t'as cas manger avec nous ! Comme ça je te présenterais les autres, ils sont spéciaux, mais ils sont cool, tu verras !

A ces mots, le regard d'Eren s'illumina un peu. Il allait se faire des amis ? Ca c'était cool ! Il allait pouvoir parler avec d'autres personne dans ce milieux, et sa lui changeras de Rivaille.

- Ouais, se serait cool ! Merci !

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur ces mots, avant qu'Ymir ne sorte.

- Moi je vais à droite, mais la T212 est vers la gauche, t'as juste à longer !

- Ho super merci !

- A toute !

Ymir partit donc à droite, laissant seul Eren. Il était content de cette rencontre. Peut être que les amis d'Ymir étaient de personnes tout aussi sympas ! Il l'espérait.

Mais il se souvenu soudain de pourquoi il était là. Il fallait qu'il interrompe une réunion, surement importante. Il soupira à nouveau de désespoir, puis commença à doucement marcher dans le couloir.

Il regardait distraitement les portes défiler. T209… T210… T211…

Quand il arriva devant la porte qu'il cherchait, son cœur rata un battement. Il aurait tellement voulut que cette porte n'existe finalement pas ! Mais bon, maintenant il était devant, poings serrés, et gorge nouée. « Ok, à 3. 1… 2… 3… » … « Bon, cette fois ci, vraiment à 3 ! 1, 2, 3 ! »

A ce moment, son poing s'abattit contre la vitre flouté de la porte en trois fois. Les voix qu'il entendait à l'intérieur se stoppèrent toutes d'un coup, le faisant déglutir. Dans le silence, il entendit la voix rassurante d'Erwin à travers la porte.

- Entrez !

A ces mots, Eren pénétra dans la salle de réunion qu'était la T212. Elle était assez spacieuse, avec en face de lui, un mur remplacé par une énorme baie vitrée. Quelque plantes vertes en pots étaient posées contre les murs pour égayer la salle. Au centre, une dizaine de personnes toutes plus imposantes et sérieuses les unes que les autres, des tas de feuilles devant elles, étaient assissent autours d'une grande table ovale bleue ciel. Et, juste au bout du ovale, à l'opposé d'Eren, se trouvait Erwin, qui le regardait avec un certain étonnement. Comme toutes les autres personne présentes dailleur.

- Eren ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

- Excusez moi de vous déranger en pleine réunion, mais le dossier d'urgence que vous avez remis a monsieur Rivaille, à… Eu un léger problème, et… Il m'envoi vous demander si il serait possible d'en avoir une copie…

Eren semblait vraiment gêné par cette situation, surtout en sachant que c'était de sa faute si le dossier avait eu ce, « léger problème ».

Erwin lui fit un grand sourire et se pencha vers le cote gauche de sa chaise, où il entra sa main dans une sacoche noir, puis en sortit un tat de feuilles agrafées.

- Tiens Eren. Celui-ci était censé être le miens, mais je sais que Levi me le rendra vite.

Le brun acquiesça d'un geste de la tête et vint à l'encontre du petit tat de feuilles, le prit dans sa main, et refit le chemin en sens inverse d'un pas rapide.

- Merci beaucoup monsieur, vous me sauvez la vie…

- Haha, ne t'en fait pas, Levi ne va pas te tuer !

- Oui, bien sur ! En tout cas, excusez moi de vous avoir dérangé, et merci encore !

- Mais de rien Eren !

Le plus jeune fit un dernier signe de tête aux hommes présents, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il était franchement content. Il pensait qu'Erwin allait l'accueillir avec un regard froid comme pour dire « tu dérange cette réunion ». Il était vraiment persuadé que sa se serrait passé comme ça.

Et puis, Levi ne pas le tuer... Il n'en était pas sur. Et puis si ses yeux gris pouvaient tuer, il serait déjà mort 3 fois, au moins.

Mais c'est bon ! Cette fois-ci, pour la première fois de la journée, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien. Certes il devait ramener ce paquet de feuilles par ce qu'il avait inondé l'autre de café, mais quand bien même ! Peut être que Rivaille lui donnerait un « merci » … Peut être.

Le jeune garçon refit donc le chemin inverse, prit l'ascenseur, cette fois-ci seul, et retourna au bureau de Levi. Il toqua doucement, puis après une réponse favorable, il entra. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à voir ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Levi était en train de tirer une table noire, pour la coller à son bureau. La table était de la même taille que le dit bureau, et avait la même couleur. Levi était en train de l'ajuster, pour qu'elle coïncide au millimètre près avec son bureau.

Il releva la tête vers Eren, et le regarda avec ses yeux gris et son regard froid.

- Pff, regarde ce que tu me fais faire, gamin. J'ai du aller demander une table à Petra pour toi. Je voulais que t'y aille, mais vu le temps que tu mettais à revenir avec ce simple dossier ! Enfin bref.

L'éditeur se rapprocha de son bureau et s'assit dans son siège de cuire.

Eren le regarda, puis regarda la table. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. C'était… gentil ? Ou alors il faisait vraiment ça tout en était énervé pas lui ? Il ne savait pas trop… Mais il daigna quand même feindre un :

- Merci.

Levi haussa les épaules.

- Me remercie pas pour ça, gamin. Dailleur, t'as récupérer le double du dossier que t'as foutu en l'aire ? Et justement à propos de ça, t'as vraiment de la chance que y ai pas une goutte qui soit tombée sur ma veste. Ta table était abandonnée, alors elle est poussiéreuse. Je te l'aurais bien nettoyée, mais tu le feras à ma place, tu l'as mérité. Enfin, je sais même pas si un gamin comme toi sait faire le ménage.

Eren regardait Levi, puis la table. Elle n'était pas si poussiéreuse que ça… Mais il s'abstenu de le dire. Levi tendit une main vers Eren.

- Bon, il vient ce foutu dossier ?!

- Ha ! Oui !

Le bruns mit le dossier dans la main du plus vieux. Celui-ci le feuilleta rapidement.

- Monsieur Erwin à dit que c'était le siens, mais que comme vous travaillerais sans doute très vite, il pouvait vous le prêter. Donc… Voila.

- Hm. D'accord.

Ha ? Et pas un merci ? En même temps il fallait s'y attendre. Avec les conneries qu'il avait faites aujourd'hui…

Voyant qu'Eren ne savait pas trop quoi faire, Levi releva une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur lui.

Eren le regarda aussi au même moment.

Maintenant qu'il le regardait dans les yeux et que son supérieur n'avait pas l'aire plus irrité que ça, Eren se dit finalement que ces orbes grises n'étaient pas si repoussantes, loin de là…

Elles étaient plutôt hypnotisantes, en fait. Leurs gris étaient beaux, doux, apaisant. Oui, c'est ça, les yeux de Levi étaient beaux, et doux.

Cependant le brun secoua légèrement la tête voulant faire quitter cette pensée de son esprit.

- Hm… Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire ?

- Prend une chaise devant mon bureau et met la devant ta table, je sais pas ! Prend des initiatives !

Eren hocha la tête en approbation, et prit une chaise, avant de faire le tour de la table avec.

Même si les yeux de Levi étaient vraiment formidables, son caractère l'était nettement moins. Si jamais sa aurait était lui à la place du supérieur, sa ne se serait pas passé comme ça ! C'était certain !

Eren posa la chaise, puis s'assit dessus. Il regarda l'homme à ses coté, qui avait entreprit le dossier et recommençait à taper sur les touches de son ordinateur.

Cette fois-ci, avant qu'Eren ne demande quoi que ce soit, Levi lui tendit une pile de feuilles, sans lâcher des yeux son écran.

- Tiens, agrafe ça. Elles doivent être par 4.

- hm !

Eren les prit, ainsi que l'agrafeuse que lui tendit son supérieur. Il commença à agrafer, puis feuilleta en même temps.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des formulaires, rien d'important. Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te refiler des truc que moi-même je pourrais faire !

- Non, mais… Je pensais que je pourrais quand même un peu plus vous aider dans votre travaille !

- Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec le café, autant travailler avec un gamin de 5 ans !

- Rapporter du café, j'appelle pas ça vous aider dans votre travaille…

Eren commença à agrafer les feuilles, en fronçant les sourcils et en forçant sur la pauvre agrafeuse. Levi laça un regard à ses mains, et au regard visiblement irrité d'Eren.

- Calme-toi gamin. Pour l'instant je m'occupe de mes affaires et toi du peu que je te donne. On verra plus tard… Et non mais t'a vu comment t'agrafe ça ?

Eren regarda les feuilles. Ben quoi ? Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas maintenant ? Il les avait décalé de 2 millimètres ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est à gauche qu'on agrafe, pas à droite ! Tu sais pas ça ?

- Non, désolé.

Répondit-il un peu sur les nerfs.

- Donne moi ça je te montre.

Le plus âgé récupéra les feuilles et agrafa les feuilles 4 par 4, sur la gauche, parfaitement les unes sur les autres.

- Comme ça. Fait pareil.

- Merci…

Eren, un peu plus calme, reprit les feuilles et fit de son mieux pour satisfaire son supérieur. Supérieur qui avait repris son dossier.

Le gamin avait enfin comprit comment faire le boulot à peu près bien. A peu près. Ce ne sera jamais aussi bien que si c'était Rivaille en personne qui le faisait mais bon…

De temps en temps il lâchait quelques regards vers le plus jeune, pour le voir à fond dans ce qu'il faisait, faisant de son mieux.

Mais quand même, ce gosse n'était vraiment pas doué. Il avait réussit à tout dégueulassé son dossier d'urgence. Nan franchement il allait lui payer. Mais pas pour l'instant. Là, il lui servait enfin un peu à quelque chose, pour une fois.

Au bout d'une heure, le bruit de l'agrafeuse s'arrêta. Levi regarda Eren, qui semblait avoir finit.

- J'ai finit, monsieur…

Rivaille regarda l'heure en bas de son ordinateur. Il était temps de faire une pause. Enfin, pour le gamin.

- Tu peux aller manger. J'ai rien à te donner pour l'instant. Débarrasse le plancher.

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Eren, puis celui-ci se leva. Il allait pouvoir revoir Ymir et rencontrer ses amis ! Il n'avait pas oublié.

- D'accord, merci monsieur, à tout à l'heure.

- Hum, c'est ça.

Voila voila, fin du chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous à plu !

A la prochaine ! D

Review ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonchour bonchour ! Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Je l'espère en tout cas ! ****J**

**Je viens de finir le chapitre 4, et je le poste directement ! ^^ **

**Mais brefouillons ! Merci à ceux qui ont commentés, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! w Je vous zaime tous très fort !**

**M. Ac : **Ha je vois ! C'est vrai que je comprenais pas trop pourquoi ton pseudo ne prenait pas… Mais bon ! Je vais le marquer comme ça si ça fonctionne ! Ouais, moi aussi, mais finalement, il a su garder a peu près son clame… x) Mais il va quand même lui rendre la pareil ! ) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**boadicee : **Il va rendre la pareil à Eren ) Ne t'en fais pas ! Merci de ton commentaire ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

**Ruizu-Chan : **Salut ! Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Je fais de mon mieux pour conserver les caractères comme celui d'Hanji ! J J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Et il faut absolument que tu poste la suite de ta fic !

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 4

Eren referma la porte derrière lui. Le couloir était nettement moins animé qu'avant. La plupart des employés devaient êtres partit manger à la cafétéria ou même en ville. Seulement quelques personnes étaient dans les couloirs presque vide en feuilletant un dossier ou même marchaient simplement.

La salle commune était quasiment déserte. On pouvait entendre par contre les bavardages d'un groupe de personnes encore présentes. Pas qu'elles étaient tant bruyantes que ça, mais avec le presque silence totale, on les entendait bien.

Quand Eren s'approcha, il reconnut tout de suite Ymir qui lui fait face, assise sur un fauteuil à roulette. Elle avait un crayon dans la bouche et le faisait passer de droite à gauche, ne faisant même pas semblant d'écouter la personne en face d'elle qui s'adressait visiblement au groupe en entier. Il était composé de 5 personnes de taille différente, dont Ymir. Tous semblaient discuter joyeusement dans la bonne humeur.

Lorsqu'Ymir l'aperçut, elle reprit son crayon en main avant de faire des signes de la main à Eren. « Eren ! Par ici ! » Toute la petite bande se retourna pour voir à qui elle avait à faire. Il put alors voir les différentes têtes du groupe. Toutes très différentes avec plus ou moins l'aire abordable.

Un garçon blond qui devait avoir l'âge d'Eren. Sa tête ne lui revenait pas trop, mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Il le regardait avec un air supérieur comme si Eren n'était rien à côté de lui. … Peut être fallait-il se fier aux apparences, finalement…

Il y avait une jeune brune aux cheveux retenus en queue de cheval. Elle regardait Eren avec ses yeux noisette perçants, et sa main se faufilait en même temps dans un paquet de chips pour en ressortir avec une poignet énorme qu'elle s'engouffrait dans la bouche. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire en avalant le tout. Déjà plus accueillant.

A coté d'Ymir se trouvait une petite blonde, absolument adorable. Elle était nettement plus jeune que les autres. Ou du moins, c'est ce que ces traits enfantins laissaient bien penser. Elle lança un vrai sourire chaleureux, avec un petit signe de main en prime. Avec ses cheveux fins tombants sur ses épaules, et ses yeux bleus claire, on pourrait presque croire à un ange. Vraiment mignonne.

Et en dernier, tout au bout, se tenait assis le torse contre le dossier de la chaise, un grand blond assez musclé, surement le plus grand de tous. Il affichait un sourire plutôt rassurant. « Il a l'air sympa », pensa Eren.

Quand Eren fut assez près, Ymir reprit la parole.

- Eren ! Je te présente mes amis avec qui on va manger ! Ceux dont je t'avais parlé ! Dans l'ordre, Jean, Sasha, Christa, et Reiner ! Allez, ont dit « bonjour Eren ! »

Tous saluèrent Eren plus ou moins rapidement avant de se lever et de rejoindre l'ascenseur.

Les deux garçons du groupe vinrent adresser la parole à Eren.

- Salut ! Alors comme ça tu bosse avec le grincheux ! Pas cool !

Eren se tourna vers le blond musclé qui venait de lui parler, puis lui sourit.

- Ouais c'est vrais que c'est chaud… Mais peut être qu'il peut être sympa, je ne sais pas encore… Personne ne sait je crois.

« A part Hanji… Puisque c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. » Pensa Eren tout bas.

- Hm, ouais, je sais pas trop. Peut être ! Enfin, se serait cool pour toi !

- Ouais !

- Moi je pense que t'a pas la carrure pour ça ! Et puis je pense que tu veux devenir éditeur, non ? Sinon tu ne serais pas ici ? Cherche pas ! T'as pas la carrure pour ça mec ! Je te vois venir ! Lui lança l'autre blond du groupe.

Eren le regarda d'un mauvais œil, fronçant les sourcils. L'autre répondit à son regard par une grimace qui franchement était à refaire. Reiner pose une main sur l'épaule d'Eren.

- Bah, fait pas attention à lui ! Il est comme ça au début mais ça va lui passer !

Eren hocha la tête, puis tout le petit groupe entra dans l'ascenseur. La petite blonde appuya sur le bouton 6, puis une secousse se créa, en signe que l'ascenseur s'était mis en marche.

En les regardant, Eren avait pu constater que la petite blonde et Ymir étaient très proche, ou du moins, d'un point de vue physique. Elles ne se parlaient pas, mais ne semblaient pas vouloir se séparer de plus de 1 mètres. Eren ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais il trouva ça adorable.

Le silence régnait, à part peut être les frottements du paquet de chips de Sasha qui laissait un bruit de fond. Pourquoi pas.

Eren enfouit profondément ses mains dans son jean d'un geste lent, le regard dans le vide. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à son supérieur. Mangeait-il à la cafétéria ? Si oui, mangeait-il seul ? Ou accompagné ?

Eren secoua la tête pour s'enlever ces idées plus que bizarre. Il allait manger avec des personnes sympas avec qui il pourrait discuter et se couper de ce grincheux de Rivaille. Alors pourquoi il pensait à lui ? Complètement stupide. En plus son supérieur était une personne vraiment méprisable et désagréable. Et pas aimable. Le genre de personnes qu'Eren ne côtoyait pas en temps normal. Mais il se posait quand même des questions sur Levi. Est6ce que ça lui plaisait d'être seul ? Sûrement. Alors Eren devait vraiment le déranger, s'il était habitué à la solitude.

Le jeune brun se raidit à cette idée. Il était sûrement un poids lourd pour lui.

Dans son bureau, Levi releva les yeux vers la porte. Le silence régnait maintenant comme avant. Même si le gamin n'était pas aussi bruyant que ce qu'il pensait, le simple fait de savoir quelqu'un dans la même pièce que lui alors qu'il travaillait le dérangeait. Maintenant, l'ambiance plaisante de la pièce était redevenue la même. Il était de nouveau seul avec son ordinateur, et sa tasse de café…

Alors qu'il la tenait dans sa main, il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé. Le gamin n'était vraiment pas doué. Mais Levi n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer en une personne sérieuse et irréprochable. Même s'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, voir pas du tout, le jeune garçon n'était vraiment pas difficile à cerner, avec ses sentiments qui s'affichaient sur son visage aussi lisiblement que sur un livre ouvert. C'était assez marrant. Enfin, ça l'aurait surement été plus si le café n'avait pas finit sur son dossier.

Mais malgré tout, le gamin avait su lui retrouver un autre dossier. Pourtant, Levi savait très bien qu'Erwin était en réunion. Il avait envoyé le gamin là bas plutôt que lui, normal. Mais maintenant qu'il avait le dossier à côté de lui, il était plutôt satisfait. Et puis le gamin était assez amusant, au fond. Il faisait des conneries, et avait peur des conséquences. Alors il le voyait bien, les oreilles couchées en avant et la queue entre les jambes, quémander le pardon sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre. Oui, amusant.

Il ferma l'onglet de traitement de texte en un clic sonore, et posa son menton sur la paume de sa main. Il réfléchit. Que pouvait-il bien faire pour lui rendre la pareil ? Il comptait bien faire une vacherie au gamin, en le prenant par surprise, juste pour ce qui s'était passé avant. Et même si ça ne se serait pas passé, ça aurait était marrant. Il n'avait pas à jouer les méchants supérieurs, il était comme ça. Il était froid, distant, exigent, maniaque, mais il était comme ça. Et ça lui plaisait. Ca lui plaisait encore plus d'embêter ce pauvre gamin.

Au même moment, il entendit quelques coups sur sa porte briser le silence reposant du bureau.

- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune secrétaire de la salle des dossiers, sa tête dépassant de l'encadrement de la porte.

- Levi, nous allons manger à la cantine avec les autres, tu te joins à nous ?

Les autres ? Ha, en entendant derrière la brune une acclamation d'Hanji, Levi comprit qui était les autres. Pourquoi pas. Il avait pratiquement bouclé le dossier, et une petite pause diner n'allait pas le déranger.

Il se leva de son fauteuil avant de le remettre en place.

- Oui, j'arrive.

La jeune femme lui adressa un doux sourire, signe qu'elle était contente de cette réponse. La plupart du temps, il mangeait avec ce petit groupe. Hanji, Petra, et trois autres personnes. Erd, Gunther, et Auruo. Respectivement les éditeurs en chef de différentes rubriques dans des magasines et un grand journal. Parfois, Erwin se joignait à eux, quand il en avait l'occasion. Et ils mangeaient tous les 7 dans une bonne ambiance régnante. Même si Levi ne parlait pas beaucoup, Hanji arrivait bien à lui faire cracher quelques paroles. Petra disputait souvent Auruo quand il commençait à prendre ses grands aires, et Erd et Gunther faisaient part de leurs opinions sur des sujets divers. Hanji faisait ses crises de folies habituelles, et continuait à mettre de la bonne humeur dans le groupe. Erwin parlait avec un peu tout le monde, avec son sourire paternel si souvent utilisé.

Même s'il ne le disait pas, Levi aimait plutôt bien manger avec eux. Mais ça, ils le savaient.

En sortant de son bureau, il put voir que la folle discutait avec Erd, qui l'écoutait patiemment. Quand ils virent tout les deux Levi sortir le bout de son nez de son bureau, ils lui sourirent.

- Ho ! Tu sors enfin sans qu'on ai besoin de te trainer derrière nous ? Que c'est agréable ! Ca me fait de l'effet !

Levi leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tais toi quatre yeux, je sens que je vais manger un sandwich.

- Ho nooon !

- Ferme là alors.

Les deux se chamaillaient, ou plutôt, Hanji se chamaillait avec le mur en face d'elle, Levi restant totalement de marbre face à ses conneries.

Petra et Erd se lancèrent un léger sourire. Levi était-il de bonne humeur ? C'est du moins ce qu'il laissait transparaître. Même sans s'en rendre compte.

Eren ouvrit grand les yeux. La cantine était vraiment grande ! Elle avait la superficie d'un étage complet sans murs. Une seule et même pièce, ce qui la rendait vraiment énorme.

En face de lui se trouvait un self, avec plusieurs pots munie d'une louche. A côté, une vitre en verre était ouverte, avec plusieurs étages. Différentes salades étaient réparties sur les plaques en métal, laissant les employés se servir. Il y avait aussi du fromage au frais, et un grand nombre de desserts plus appétissants les uns que les autres, qu'Eren voulait tous gouter. Et tout au bout, on pouvait choisir un plat chaud, entre trois choix différents.

Bien évidement, il fallait faire la file, qui semblait interminable.

Il sentit un coup sur son avant bras, et se retourna vers Ymir, qui affichait un sourire moqueur.

- Bah quoi, t'as jamais vu un self de ta vie ?

- Mais si ! Mais c'est juste que c'est super grand ! Et puis y a pleins de choix !

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

Ils se placèrent dans la file. Ca avançait plutôt vite, comparé à ce que pensait Eren. Les personnes ne perdaient pas leurs temps, réfléchissant à l'avance à ce qu'ils voulaient prendre sur leurs plateaux. Ils arrivèrent vite à un grand chariot, où ils prirent chacun un plateau.

Eren regarda un peu autour de lui. Tout le monde était réparti en petit groupe et discutaient joyeusement. Pas une seule personne n'était seul. C'était plutôt agréable à observer. Avec tout ce boucan, Eren se dit que Levi ne devait pas souvent venir manger ici. Il devait plutôt être du genre à manger seul dans la cafétéria, plutôt qu'ici, non ?

En vérité, le jeune brun guettait l'arrivée de son supérieur. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir. Ou au contraire, justement ? Peu importait, la file avançait et il fallait qu'il prenne des couverts.

Il prit ce dont il avait besoin, et se pencha pour prendre un morceau de pain. Ymir, qui était devant lui, se pencha pour en faire de même. Quand ils se révélèrent, leurs fronts se percutèrent assez violement. Chacun lâcha un « Aï ! », avant de se regarder et de partir en fou-rire.

- T'as la tête dure !

Rigola Eren.

- Et la tienne est vide ! J'ai rien sentie du tout ! Déblatéra Ymir avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ho ! Je ne te permets pas de te moquer de ma tête !

Les deux se remirent à rire en continuant d'avancer. Eren remarqua le petit sourire de Christa, qui semblait s'amuser de la situation.

Ymir, le remarquant aussi, détourna les yeux en disant qu'Eren devrait faire plus attention, et qu'il était vraiment maladroit. Nan franchement, cette situation entre les deux filles l'amusait vraiment.

En arrivant devant les salades, Eren en prit une en pot. Plusieurs feuilles, avec des petits bouts de saucissons. Il prit aussi un yaourt, et une crème flambée en dessert. Arrivé aux plats, il prit une assiette de viande avec des légumes, en saluant les personnes derrière les fourneaux, sui lui rendirent son salut d'un sourire.

Il rejoignit le group à une table de 12 personnes. Le petit groupe n'utilisait même pas la moitié des places. Il s'assit à côté de Reiner, en face d'Ymir. Christa posa son plateau à côté de cette dernière, et Jean se plaça en bout de table, en face de Sasha, qui venait de finir son paquet de chips. Tout le monde pouvait parler à tout le monde, et voyait tout le monde. Eren se sentit repartir au lycée, quand il mangeait avec ses amis à la cantine. C'était agréable.

- Alors Eren, qu'à tu fait de ta première matinée ? Demanda Reiner avec une tape dans le dos.

Eren se sentit partir en avant, manquant de recracher sa salade. Il avala peinement, sous le regard désolé mais joyeux du blond.

- J'ai renversé du café sur un dossier super urgent. Dit il en haussant les épaules.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

- Rien que ça ? Demanda Ymir, se fichant ouvertement de la gueule du brun. Bha ça va !

- T'as du te faire vraiment engeuler par Rivaille ! Dit Sacha, en se servant de l'eau, regardant Eren avec ses yeux noisette.

- Bah bizarrement, pas trop ! Il m'a juste un peu insulté et dit que j'étais un incapable… Mais je pense qu'à un moment où un autre, ça va me retomber dessus ! Ca c'est sur !

Tout le monde rigola une nouvelles fois, puis le petit groupe commença à parler de choses diverses, tout en mangeant.

Eren était content de ne pas manger seul aujourd'hui. Ils étaient vraiment cool de l'avoir pris avec eux. Heureusement qu'il avait prit cet ascenseur à ce moment là. Sinon il serait tout seul, mangeant dans un coin.

Levi prit ses couverts, en écoutant plus ou moins Hanji lui raconter sa discutions avec son petit ami, qui avait eu lieu dans le centre commercial, hier. Pas qu'il s'en fichait, mais… Si, il s'en fichait, en fait. Il demandait juste parfois à la brune à lunette d'avancer plus vite, par ce qu'elle retardait tout le monde. A sa droite, Petra suivait ce qu'il faisait, était proche de lui. Il sentait bien son regard virer vers lui de temps à autre, lui brulant le cou. Mais il ne disait rien. Que dire, de toute façon ? « Arrête de toujours me regarder quand tu pense que je ne le sait pas, s'il te plais. » La jeune femme faisait souvent ça, voir même continuellement, en fait. Mais Rivaille en avait prit l'habitude, il avait bien comprit le fond de sa pensée. Il savait bien qu'à un moment où un autre, il devrait lui en toucher un mot, mais pas pour l'instant.

Rivaille devait lui dire. Lui dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé, qu'elle n'était pas son genre, qu'il les préférait plus… musclés. Et ça, seul Hanji était au courant. Et malgré tout, elle savait garder un secret.

Mais pour l'instant, il se contentait de sentir les regards persistant dans son dos ou sa nuque.

Ils prirent un fromage, et un yaourt pour lui, puis le plat principal. Hanji partit devant, en cherchant des places. La femme regardait un peu partout, slalomant entre les tables. Elle cherchait un endroit pouvant accueillir les six personnes, Auruo et Gunther allant bientôt arriver. Erwin ne mangerait pas avec eux aujourd'hui, trop de travail.

Soudain, son regard s'éclaircit, pointant du doigt une table de 12 à moitié utilisée.

- Levi ! Regarde ! Tout pile 6 places de libres !

La personne concernée hocha lentement la tête, avec un regard froid en prime. Hanji était trop bruyante. Petra rigola doucement derrière lui, en acquiesçant à son tour. Erd les rejoignit, en compagnie d'Erd et Auruo, qui les avaient rejoints entre temps. Auruo commença à râler comme quoi il y avait trop de monde, et qu'il valait mieux commencer une autre table plutôt que de se mettre sur une déjà prise. Petra lui lança un regard blasé, alors celui-ci se tut finalement. Alors qu'Hanji s'installait, et que tout le monde suivait en se mettant aux places libres, Levi regarda de qui était constitué la table. Il reconnut sans peine les jeunes employés de la salle commune. Encore des personnes bruyantes, tss… Puis son regard s'attarda sur un visage plus connu. Des cheveux bruns et une peau mate. Le gamin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec eux ? Ils parlaient tous ensembles ? Lui qui pensait que le gamin allait être seul, il s'était visiblement trompé. Pas qu'il était contre le fait qu'il se fasse des amis, s'il travaillait convenablement.

Dailleur, Hanji s'assit à coté de celui-ci, en lui adressant un grand sourire, et un grand « bonjooouur ! On s'est croisé tout à l'heure, Eren, c'est ça ? ».

Ha oui, c'est vrais qu'ils s'étaient croisés tout à l'heure. Le gamin faisait trop de rencontre à gout. Il pensait qu'il le suivrait à la trace, ne connaissant personne, mais visiblement, il savait se mêler aux autres.

Levi prit place en face d'Hanji, donc en diagonale avec Eren.

Quand celui-ci le vit, ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus, ses joues s'empourprant légèrement. Visiblement, il était surpris de le voir, et encore plus de le voir à sa table.

Eren mangeait en discutant avec Ymir, quand il entendit un bruit de chaise à côté de lui. Un plateau se posa, et il n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il vit alors la jeune femme de la cafétéria, qui s'asseyait à côté de lui, en lui lançant un énorme sourire.

- Bonjooouur ! On s'est croisé tout à l'heure, Eren, c'est ça ?

Le brun lui sourit en retour, avant de lui répondre :

- Oui ! Dans la cafétéria ! Vous allez bien depuis ?

- Ho oui, très bien et toi ? Je vois que tu t'es fait des amis super vite ! C'est cool ça !

Elle salua tout le groupe d'ami, qui lui rendit son salut en souriant, et en lui demandant de ses nouvelles. Visiblement, ils se connaissaient. Alors qu'Eren vit la chaise en diagonal par apport à lui bouger, il releva les yeux, et là, il vit ce qu'il ne s'attendait plus du tout à voir. Alors qu'il avait arrêté de regarder toutes les deux minutes s'il arrivait, Rivaille était là, devant lui, s'asseyant calmement sur sa chaise, en face d'Hanji.

Pour une raison inconnues, les joues d'Eren s'empourprèrent. Le fait de le voir là, alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins sembla lui faire de l'effet.

Levi leva un sourcil.

- Ca va pas gamin ?

- Je pensais juste que vous ne mangeriez pas ici, vous qui détestait tant le bruit…

Son interlocuteur leva les yeux au ciel.

- Comme quoi, tu peux te tromper. Je mange pas tout les jours seul devant mon ordinateur, gamin.

- Ha ben oui ! On essaye de le ramener le plus possible avec nous, quand même ! Sinon, il est tout seul, le pauvre !

Eren hocha, en regardant son supérieur du coin de l'œil.

Puis, une jeune femme posa à son tour son plateau, à côté de Rivaille. Elle avait discrètement rapprochait sa chaise de la sienne, ce qui n'échappa pas à Eren. Il voyait facilement ce genre de chose, quand quelqu'un faisait de son mieux pour être proche d'une autre… Au lycée, il lui était déjà arrivé de former des couples, comme celui de son meilleur ami, Armin, qui était attiré par une fille froide et inaccessible, Annie. Comme il avait remarqué que c'était, même de façon contrôlée et cachée, réciproque, il avait fait son possible pour les mettre ensembles. Et aux dernières nouvelles, c'était toujours d'actualité. Mais bizarrement, quand ça le concernait, soit il ne s'en rendait pas compte, soit il faisait n'importe quoi.

Mais là, il en était sur, cette fille en pinçait pour son supérieur. Et d'ailleurs, ça ne semblait pas réciproque. Mais avec le regard glacé en continu de Rivaille, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire…

Trois autres personnes s'étaient assises à la table, maintenant complète. Trois hommes, qui parlaient entres eux, et avec la jeune femme, ainsi qu'Hanji, et quelques fois Rivaille, quand il daignait sortir quelques mots.

- Eren ! Oï, tu m'écoute ?

- Hein ?

Eren se retourna vers Ymir, mettant sa fourchette pleine de légume dans sa bouche. Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de lui mettre un vent magnifique. Il avala, et lui lança un petit :

- Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Ouais, j'ai vu !

- Tu es donc en capacité à penser. Je ne savais pas.

Eren se tourna vers son supérieur, avant de lui lancer un regard blasé.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- De rien, gamin.

Eren se tourna finalement vers Ymir, qui avait un sourire scotché sur les lèvres, à cause de petit inter calage entre l'éditeur et son assistant.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?

- Rien, rien !

- Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu devais me dire ?

- Ha, rien, laisse tomber, rien d'important. Par contre, je viens de me rendre compte qu'il fallait que je te parle d'un truc après !

Christa tourna légèrement son regard vers la grande brune, une mine légèrement interrogative.

« Ha, et de quoi ? » Pensa Eren. Mais il verrait bien en temps voulu.

- Ho, ok.

Le repas se finit plutôt calmement, si on rayait de la liste les bêtises à répétitions d'Hanji. Ymir avait montré à Eren l'endroit où laisser les plateaux. En marchant, il sentait un regard sur son dos, qui persistait. Mais il ne savait pas de qui cela pouvait provenir.

Maintenant qu'il était seul avec Ymir, il lui posa la question qui lui brulait la langue.

- Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

Le regard d'Ymir se plongea dans les plateaux, comme si ils étaient intéressants.

- Dis, tu voudrais bien m'aider à faire quelque chose ?

- Bah ouais, quoi ?

Ymir lui lança un regard. Eren, lui, sentait toujours ce regard dans son dos.

- Je te connais pas depuis longtemps, mais t'a l'air cool.

- Ha, merci, toi aussi.

- Mais d'abord, dit moi, il s'est passé un truc entre toi et Rivaille, que tu nous aurais pas dit ?

Eren se crispa légèrement à cette question. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça ! Qu'est ce qui aurait bien pu se passer ? Rien du tout !

- Ben non ! Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?!

- Non, rien, juste une impression, c'est sans importance ! Je veux plutôt que tu m'aide à faire un truc ! Tu vois, Christa…

Eren hocha la tête.

- Oui, la petite avec une tête d'ange ! T'as l'air proche d'elle !

Ymir sourit légèrement, montrant les dents, et se penchant vers le regard d'Eren.

- Toi aussi tu trouve qu'elle a une gueule d'ange ?

- Heu… Ben ouais, un peu…

Ymir se ravisa, et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, et commença à marcher en direction de la sortie de la cantine, suivit par Eren.

- Mais c'est pas le sujet. C'est pas qu'on est proche, elle est moi, mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on soit… Plus que proche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Elle regardait Eren droit dans les yeux, sérieusement. Celui la regarda, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Ymir était de ce bord là ? Ca devenait vraiment intéressant. Mais en quoi pouvait-il l'aider ?

- Ho ! Je vois ! C'est vrais que j'avais remarqué un truc ! Ben pourquoi pas… Elle, elle en pense quoi ? J'ai bien vu qu'elle faisait attention à toi…

Ymir poussa des portes battantes, et se dirigea vers un ascenseur.

- Je sais pas ce qu'elle en pense… Mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'il se passe un truc, tu vois !

Eren appuya sur le bouton d'appelle de l'ascenseur. Il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi Ymir lui disait ça, alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine. Il ne voyait pas trop en quoi il pouvait l'aider…

- Ouais, je vois, mais je sais pas trop ce que je peux faire pour toi…

- J'y viens justement ! Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais bien rendre Christa jalouse… Enfin, voir comment elle réagirait si je serais avec quelqu'un, quoi...!

Eren marqua un temps d'arrêt. Quoi ? Il avait bien comprit ?!

- Attend, quoi ? Tu veux qu'on …

Ymir l'interrompit avec un mouvement de main. Au même moment l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, appuyant sur le bouton de leur étage.

- Je veux rien de vraiment spécial ! Tu sais, tu m'intéresse pas dans le sens là ! Et puis j'avais plutôt l'impression que t'as flashé sur Rivaille ce matin en le rencontrant, moi, en voyant comment c'était à table.

A ces mots, Eren manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

- Quoi ?! Mais non ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Au contraire !

- Ok, ok ! Mais ça change rien ! Ce que je te demande, c'est que quand Christa passe devant nous, tu m'embrasse.

Grand blanc. Enorme blanc, même. Attendez, quoi ? Elle lui demandait vraiment ça ? Au pire, lui, il s'en fichait ! Mais si ça marchait, Christa n'allait pas plutôt être triste ?!

- Ouais, ok, mais…

- Oua, génial, Eren ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! Merci beaucoup !

Ymir lui fit un sourire énorme, puis les portes s'ouvrirent, et elle partit dans la direction de son bureau, en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Eren haussa les épaules. Pourquoi pas, après tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il perdait ? Rien. Alors bon.

Il partit en direction du bureau de Rivaille. Quand il poussa la porte, il vit que le bureau était toujours vide, mais c'était normale, Levi devait encore manger…

**Voila voila ! C'était le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Je pense poster la suite vite ! Avec la petite vengeance de Levi ! )**

**J'essaye de faire avancer peu à peu la relation, mais comme j'ai peur de brusquer les choses, bah… Voila.**

**A la prochaine ! ****J**

**Review ?**


End file.
